


The Vampire Huntress

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: The Vampire Huntress [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, Waterboarding, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	The Vampire Huntress

**Warning: This story had some graphic description of torture, nudity, sex and some racial slurs and it's not for people who are more likely to become ill.**

 

 

_My name is Alicia and I'm a slave to a cruel woman by the name Elizabeth_


End file.
